


We Have Time

by rabbit_thorn



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_thorn/pseuds/rabbit_thorn
Summary: Ace and Deuce decide to hang out in the Heartslabyul dorms after class, but some feelings come up during a playful racing game.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	We Have Time

"You're so bad at driving! I'm a whole lap ahead of you." Ace was laughing while looking at the TV screen, very concentrated in winning their racing game for the second time in a row that evening. Deuce snorted in response. He wasn't worried, he knew if he could distract Ace somehow he would be able to catch up and possibly take the lead from the other. He silently looked over at Ace, thinking of how he could disturb him without it being too obvious. Deuce began fumbling with his controller, trying to simultaneously keep playing and distract Ace by lightly elbowing him in the side. 

"Dude! That's cheating! Don't be a poor sport just because you can't dr- Hey!" Deuce had successfully succeeded in throwing Ace off his rhythm; the boy had thrown himself over with laughter after Deuce had set down his controller and began tickling him full on. Ace was laughing loudly now, clutching at his sides and writhing on the floor. Deuce felt a pang radiate outward in his chest while looking down at his friend. 

'...Whatever. It's nothing.'

"Ace, if you knock over the cereal Riddle will get mad be careful." The tickling had finally stopped and Ace was trying to sit up, wiping the tears from the corner of his eye. Deuce moved the half-eaten bowls of cereal from where they lay on the floor. He thought that Ace would tease him again for cheating or try to tickle him back in revenge, but instead, he just got up and sat back on the couch, facing the screen where both their cars sat unmoving. A short silence sat between them. Deuce felt awkward and strange, wanting to say something but not knowing what to say, which was completely new to him as he always had a snide remark for his best friend.

"Hey Deuce?"

"Yeah?" Deuce's attention was now on Ace. He was never really the serious type- choosing to goof around and do the things that made him the most happy- so to hear him talk in such a flat tone told Deuce that whatever Ace was going to say he should pay attention to.

"Do you think that we'll still be friends after this? After Night Raven College?" Ace was looking at him now, face oddly calm but nervously wringing his hands.

"I mean... I hope so. Not just you, but everyone else too has made living here really fun yaknow?" Deuce had moved onto the couch as well, looking out of the room's window that looked over a piece of the rose gardens.

"Yeah you're right. I think it'd be pretty boring without Riddle and everyone else around. Remember earlier when Riddle was chewing out a student for drinking grape soda on a Monday because ' Grape soda is for Wednesdays?'

Ace had started laughing again, and Deuce couldn't help but laugh with him. This was silly, they didn't need a magical item or anything to tell them that they'd be close friends for a long time as long as they could help it.

"Well, that's good to hear." Ace had scooted closer to Deuce on the couch without mentioning it. He didn't have to, really. Deuce knew what he was trying to get across to him.

Trey and Cater knocked on the door and walked into the room.

"Dinner's ready." Trey was leaning against the door frame with a spatula in hand.

"Hurry and get some food before the other students eat it all. Trey made some delicious pie for desert." Cater already had a slice in his hand.

"Coming!" They both replied in unison. They began to clean up their things and head down to the dining hall.

As Cater and Trey walked back down the stairs, Ace silently reached out a closed fist and smiled. Deuce looked at it and felt another warm feeling rising up in his chest as he bumped it with his own.

'Yeah. I think we'll be just fine.'

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in a while so i'm sorry if this was not great i'll try and get better with time.. anyways i love twst a lot and plan to write some more (mostly fluffy/silly) fics about it!


End file.
